The invention relates to a setting-up system for a television camera. The system comprises a signal source incorporating a television pick-up device for producing at least one video signal, a signal processing circuit and a subsequent digital error measuring circuit for determining, in association with a microcomputer, error values between the average value of a signal applied thereto taken over distinct sub-areas of a television picture, and a reference value. The microcomputer comprises at least one digital store having separate store locations for storing digital correction values corresponding to minimal error values and being associated with the sub-areas, and a signal correction circuit for effecting, while digital correction values are applied, a signal correction resulting in a video signal corrected for each sub-area.
Such a camera setting-up system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,004. The Patent describes a camera, which is suitable for color television and comprises a pick-up device for producing three color signals. Corrections are effected to obtain a good registration of the three color pictures on display and to correct shading errors at black level and peak white value. In addition, a gamma correction and a focusing correction can be effected. Depending on the type of the correction, the signal correction circuit applies the correction signal to the pick-up device (for scanning and focusing correction) or to a video signal processing circuit (for shading and gamma correction). To obtain the different types of correction signals the error measuring circuit incorporates as many error measuring channels as there are types of correction signals, and a reference channel, one of the three color signals being selectively applied to these error measuring channels through a change-over switch.